


【DM/HP】把救世主骗回家的最好方法（一发完）

by Cocacola233



Series: 【DM/HP】乱七八糟的短文 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocacola233/pseuds/Cocacola233
Summary: 论坛爱情。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DM/HP】乱七八糟的短文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562122
Kudos: 1





	【DM/HP】把救世主骗回家的最好方法（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 迟到了好久的生日贺文_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 祝陨石 @陨石不是玉 生日快乐鸭！
> 
> *论坛体，战后无脑轻松向，题目瞎起的
> 
> *ooc预警
> 
> *一发完

夜深人静，巫师贴吧炸开了锅。

【求助帖】求助，怎样才能追到自己暗恋的人？

楼主：首席治疗师

1L 多喝热水

蹲一下，前排兜售花生瓜子

2L 学习使我快乐

这东西要慢慢来，先试着慢慢培养感情？我也没追过人。 

3L 绝代美男 

楼上是认真的吗，没追过人说的那么轻松。

4L 用心抠jio

别怂直接扑倒！到时候生米煮成熟饭只能由你照顾她下半辈子。【滑稽】

5L 真爱感情挽回

楼上的方法是不行的，lz是男是女？lz的心上人是男是女？

6L 撩妹达人

1、回忆你上次恋爱的场景。不是让你回忆你们在一起的场景，而是回忆你不在她身边的样子。如果你一直待在姑娘左右，她一定会对你丧失兴趣。一定要让她在你不在身边的时候，时时想念你。

2、永远保持一些神秘感。这样她就不会很快……展开此楼

7L 妮可妮可妮

5L、6L老实人【滑稽】

8L [楼主]首席治疗师

抱歉刚才有点事

9L [楼主]首席治疗师

我来解释一下，我们俩都是男的，都是霍格沃兹的，从一年级第一次见面就吵起来了，之后就一直不对付，众所周知我们俩是死对头，可天杀的我怎么会喜欢他那个神经大条的白痴？我到现在也没看出来他到底喜不喜欢我，或者是表现出一点点对我的好感。

10L 星迹

都是男的，，，左转g|a|y吧得了

11L 磕cp我是认真的

lz不要试图掩盖了，9L的语气满满的都是宠溺好吗！！！

12L 薛定谔的猫

我脑子里已经自动脑补一亿字苦情大戏了。一秒钟我要看到这对的全部信息！！！有佬写文吗有就来踹我一脚。

13L simple

谁来踹楼上的一脚？有大大写文了！指路某知名英语学习网站！

14L [楼主]首席治疗师

各位网友，我真的很急，暗恋了七年不能没有结果啊【欲哭无泪】

15L 小可怜儿

我们快看看lz吧他快要急哭了

16L 笑到头掉 

其实最好的方法就是偷偷找机会确认一下，如果他也喜欢你，那就慢慢来好了。

17L UC小助手 

震惊！圣戈芒某著名治疗师竟干这事……

18L[楼主]首席治疗师

主要是我急啊，最近总有一些不清不楚的人离他很近，我有点不好受。

19L 我爱鸡腿

lz的故事有种莫名的熟悉感，还有你这ID……？

20L plmm

都要被抢走了，你还在这醋，不主动出击？

21L dg269

呜呜呜...湿了..哥哥快来..上车

22L 迷惑行为

19L是不是知道些什么？有人来扒一下马甲吗？

23L free♂

lz你好好想想是怎么被麦片的盯上的

24L scar

等等这故事不只是眼熟，有点过分熟悉了吧？？？

25L 南柒

楼上说出你的故事！

26L scar

跟lz一样，我暗恋的人也和我是死对头，互相看不顺眼七年的那种

27L simple

啊啊啊你们两个！我可以！@磕cp我是认真的 @薛定谔的猫 姐妹们快来品！

28L 星迹

我们是不是有点跑题了，那么lz怎么才能追到暗恋的人呢？

29L 薛定谔的猫

我来了，28L管那么多干什么，万一@scar 就是lz暗恋的人呢？爽就得了

30L 磕cp我是认真的

来了来了，凭借我多年的社交经验，我已经扒出19L、24L和lz的故事了！

31L 图书馆是个好地方

来晚了，事情已经到这种地步了吗

32L 浅夏

看戏.jpg

33L bigger

我好像隐约明白了什么……30L你倒是快说啊！

34L 图书馆是个好地方

算了，我就勉为其难的告诉你

35L 图书馆是个好地方

你个白鼬想追就追呗，没准他也喜欢你

36L 浅夏

等等，白鼬？？？lz是德拉科·马尔福？？？我有点看不懂？？？

37L 磕cp我是认真的

姐妹们我搞到真的了！刚才我看到德拉科·马尔福从圣戈芒出来去了傲罗司！

38L 南柒

那照37L这个逻辑……德拉科·马尔福暗恋的是哈利·波特？？？

39L 烟花

不出意外应该是了，那@scar 可能是哈利·波特，他俩不是一直是死对头吗。29L开光嘴啊！

40L 青苹果

年度大戏啊，lz还不出来，应该是说中了！

41L 星迹

等等我没看懂

42L 马猴烧酒

震惊了，指路隔壁帖【救世主的绝美爱情】，可以吃全瓜，还带分析！

救世主的绝美爱情

楼主：磕cp我是认真的

1L [楼主] 磕cp我是认真的

今天我就来818救世主哈利·波特的绝美爱情

2L 薛定谔的猫

隔壁求助帖来的

3L 青苹果

不了解的先去隔壁帖看看

4L [楼主] 磕cp我是认真的

言归正传，我开始说了

5L [楼主] 磕cp我是认真的

从隔壁求助帖来的应该知道，@首席治疗师 想追暗恋的人，而从他的描述里，可以清楚地看出几个关键词:他和暗恋的人都是霍格沃兹的，是死对头，他们从第一次见面就吵起来了。

6L simple

突然这么正经我有点不适应【滑稽】

7L [楼主] 磕cp我是认真的

而暗恋七年也不难猜出他们俩都从霍格沃兹毕业了

8L [楼主] 磕cp我是认真的

后来@scar 说他暗恋的人也是七年的死对头，而且哈利·波特的头上不是有道闪电型的疤吗，所以@scar 很有可能是哈利·波特

9L [楼主] 磕cp我是认真的

更重要的是，后来@图书馆是个好地方 说 @首席治疗师 是白鼬，这四舍五入就等于石锤了，四年级德拉科·马尔福不是被变成过白鼬吗？之后还一直被格兰芬多三人组嘲笑来着，而大战之后德拉科·马尔福去当了治疗师，所以@首席治疗师很有可能是马尔福

10L 星迹

噢噢噢噢噢我懂了！【突然兴奋】

11L [楼主] 磕cp我是认真的 

霍格沃兹的校友应该都知道，从一年级开始就成为死对头的是谁呢？而一直能保持着幼稚的死对头关系的又是谁呢？

12L [楼主] 磕cp我是认真的

不必多说，绝美爱情，我就等官宣了

13L 薛定谔的猫

啊啊啊我好兴奋！！！

14L 图书馆是个好地方

都被扒出来了，我就说了吧，我是赫敏·格兰杰，@我爱鸡腿 是罗恩·韦斯莱，@scar 是哈利·波特。至于lz嘛，这么闲又这么了解德拉科·马尔福的人肯定是潘西·帕金森了

15L [楼主] 磕cp我是认真的

我都扒出来了，不出意外的话德拉科·马尔福那个怂包应该去跟哈利·波特表白了

16L simple

我看到了什么！！！

（配图德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特接吻）

17L 纸飞机

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我死了

18L 青苹果

awsl

19L 薛定谔的猫 

啊啊啊啊我可以！！！不过这个画质太糊了吧，这是傲罗司门口？

20L 首席治疗师

潘西，我就知道是你！我们已经在一起了，你就消停点吧。

[此帖已被删除] 

两年后

震惊！救世主和前食死徒的婚姻竟有惊人内幕！

本消息将由丽塔·斯基特独家为您报道

众所周知，救世主哈利·波特于一年前和前食死徒德拉科·马尔福结为夫夫，可他们并没有幸福快乐的生活在一起。我们今天特邀请来了德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特的朋友们，下面让我们来采访一下他们。

丽塔·斯基特举起话筒：“您好，韦斯莱先生，请问您对他们的婚姻有什么看法吗？”

“哈利是我的好哥们，这不可否认，但是我十分不能理解他看上这么一个情商低下的白鼬。可他们该死的确实够恩爱，哈利可以为马尔福付出一切，马尔福也可以为哈利付出一切。我只是希望他们能好好过，挖苦对方这点他们俩大概是永远也改不掉了，反正只要以后哈利再在半夜只穿睡衣就移形换影过来向我跟赫敏倒苦水我就让该死的马尔福再也说不出甜言蜜语以外的话。”

“好吧。”丽塔·斯基特耸耸肩，“那么，格兰杰女士也是一样的看法吗？”

“嗯……事实上，我还有种自家白菜被猪拱了的诡异感觉，马尔福对哈利确实很好，如果他们不吵架的话当然更好了。”

“好的，那么帕金森女士呢？”丽塔·斯基特把话筒举到潘西·帕金森面前。

“在德拉科漫长的暗恋过程中，我和布雷斯已经受够了他每天的波特长波特短，所以才想出了让德拉科必须要和哈利·波特表白的方法。谁知道现在他们结婚后还是小吵不断，德拉科每天和我们嚷嚷说要和哈利离婚，结果还是转眼就好，他甚至连叫‘哈利’的习惯都改不掉。任何不以离婚为目的的吵架都是调情好吗？对不起，但是我必须要说，请把你那天杀的话筒拿远一点谢谢。”

“哦抱歉，”丽塔·斯基特挪远了一点话筒，“扎比尼先生有补充吗？”

“啧，德拉科那个死要面子的不让我多说，不过他们确实很恩爱。”

“好的，谢谢四位。”

今天的采访就到这里，详情请继续关注预言家日报。

哈利轻笑，放下报纸：“丽塔·斯基特又在瞎说了。”

德拉科绕过茶几，抱住哈利，“不要管她，我的早安吻呢？”

哈利勾住德拉科的脖子，一个暖暖紧紧的拥吻。

过程一言难尽，可他们相爱着，这就足够了。

Fin.


End file.
